victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywood Arts High School
Hollywood Arts is a fictional performing arts private high school (Grades 8-12) in Los Angeles, California that Tori and Trina Vega attend along with their friends and other students in the show Victorious. Like regular schools, all performers need to take English, Science and Maths along side Performing Activities. Hollywood Arts has "The Big Showcase" every year, and it was during one of the showcases that Tori joined Hollywood Arts. According to several posts on theSlap.com, the janitor's closet nearest the gang's lockers has video and picture cameras in it, for reasons unknown. Known Teachers *Erwin Sikowitz - Acting / Improvisation Teacher *Lane Moorefield - Guidance Counselor *Mr. Gradstein - Script / Screenwriting Teacher *Paul - Drama Teacher *Mrs. Yonders - Acting History Teacher *Liam - Stage Fighting Coach *Russ - Stage Fighting Co-Coach Classes *Home Economics (sewing, cooking, etc.) *Musical / Instrumental Classes *Modeling *Dancing (ballet, salsa, jazz, etc.) *Physical Education *Improvisation *Makeup Design *Stage Fighting *History / Geography *Scriptwriting / Screenwriting / Movie Making *English *Algebra (all levels) *Craft Services *Scientific Study *Language (Spanish, French, etc.) *Costume Design Traditions/Rules #Decorating your locker. #Editing your blog and have video profiles and segments on TheSlap.com. #Participating in plays after The Bird Scene. #Signing your name on the Wall of Graduates. #Correctly performing The Bird Scene. #Joining clubs for extra credit. #Playing an instrument by taking lessons, vocals don't count, although Tori protests this in Stage Fighting. #Perfroming in the Annual Showcase #Being a part of Hollywood Arts Aftermath #Attending Kickbacks # Go on field trips part of a World Tour # Following the dress code, if not, they'll have a uniform and ID dress code. # Having a required education. # Being a part of a sports team. # Participate in Hollywood Arts Jury Duty Activities *Students at Hollywood Arts eat lunch together in an open courtyard filled with tables. A café called the Asphalt Café is nearby in the courtyard. Music is played overhead during lunch. *There is an Annual Showcase in which students can perform in front of talent scouts and producers. *Partying in Hollywood Arts *Game show challenges *SAT prep courses (flyers are seen in the background of "Words that begin with the letter 'S'") *There is also a flyer for a Bake Sale seen in the background of this segment *The annual Kick-back. A Saturday night party held in the parking lot. *Powder Puff football. Known Students *Tori Vega *Trina Vega *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Robbie Shapiro *André Harris *Sinjin Van Cleef *Fran Reynolds *Rex Powers *Sinjin's two unnamed friends *E.B. *Ryder Daniels School Clubs/Extra Curriculars *Glee Clubs *Scholarships *Student Council *Yearbook Editing *Plays *Various Bands *Surprise Guessing *Match-Making *Deans' List *Tutoring *A-Listers *Parties *Dorm Surviving *The Radio Station *Science Power *Spelling Bee *Limosine Rides *Beauty Pageants *Various Jobs *Confidential *Goodbye Parties *Cheerleading Movie Genres/Theme Weeks *Monster *Alien *Drama *Beach *Western *Prison *Medical *Horror *Disaster *War *Bank Heist *Prehistoric *Sports *Spy *Superhero *Fairy Tale *Mystery *Rock and Roll *Kung Fu *Space *Animal Buddy *Pirate Note: 'This list is taken from the animated show Total Drama Action. School Campus *There is likely a "Jet Brew" coffee shop somewhere on the premises as students are frequently seen with products from Jet Brew. *Asphalt Café *The Grub Truck *Camp Hollywood 'Punishments *Detention-For violence in the school *Suspension-By escaping detention and not do what's suppose to follow. *Expulsion-Breaking rules and traditons at school campus. *Hollywood Arts Jury Other Employees *Derek (security guard) *Unnamed Latino janitor appears in The Bird Scene. *Festus (runs The Grub Truck) Trivia *Every student is required to customise their locker. In The Bird Scene, Tori has trouble deciding on a design, until she finally decides to make a locker with the words Make It Shine (a reference to the theme song) that light up. Robbie's locker is a collage made up of the nipples from the baby bottles he once used. Andre's locker is a working keyboard, Jade's is covered in scissors, Beck's is transparent, and Sinjin's is covered in regurgitated food. *According Robbie's Big Toe, you aren't required to come to school on time, yet when Beck shows up late to class, Sikowitz becomes upset, so this is questionable. Behind the Scenes Shots of the exterior of the school in montages are filmed at Burbank High School. The shots of the Asphalt Cafe are filmed in the Nickelodeon on Sunset studios parking lot. All interior shots are also filmed in Nickelodeon on Sunset. Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:hollywood arts Category:Season 2